Honeymoon
by Basilisk Ishikir
Summary: Up for Adoption! Yuki and Shuichi were just married and decide, a honeymoon is in order! Based off Song and Rico's honeymoon stories! Complete until next time!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, FF! I'm on the road so you if I mess up, I am so sorry! No internet, not dictionary! This is going to be a series of stories, based on Song and Rico's honeymoon! Now, since were on FF and I have to pick a series, I am going with Gravitation, because their personalities work together! Song is going to be Yuki, and Rico is Shuichi! So, here you go!

* * *

Day 1-

"Yuki! Have you seen the room? ITS HUGE!" Shuichi ran into the room and dove for the bed. He bounced high, his dyed brown hair swished around him as he landed.

"Don't break anything brat! And you have to be a little quiet, okay?" Yuki mumbled carrying the 4 bags Shuichi packed. Yuki only brought his laptop and 1 of the 4 bags he carried.

The large hotel room was lit only by the large patio doors, the large king bed shined slightly with the dark blue silk sheets. There was small kitchenette, with a basket filled with various fruit, chocolate and...other more, adult, products.

"But Yuki! The room is so big! The bed is so big! How could I want to be quiet?"Shuichi whined loudly.

Yuki walk over to Shuichi, leaned down and kissed him passionately, whispering against his lips, "You need to save your voice for later, because we both you love to scream." Yuki nibbled softly on Shuichi's plump lips.

"So naughty..." Shuichi breathed as Yuki nibbled on his neck, leaving behind is brand in little pink marks.

"You like naughty, don't you? You love it when I live my mark all over your body, where anyone can see them, don't you?" Yuki began to mouth against Shuichi's sternum, nibbling over to his right nipple.

"Mmmmm... Yes Yuki... So good..." Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hair, tugging in motion to the sucks on his nipple. Yuki pulled off with a wet 'pop' and kissed the dark red nub. He lick and kissed the other nipple while drifting his hand down towards Shuichi's crouch.

"Yuki, I need more!" Shuichi begged, writhing on bed. "Please...Please..." Shuichi bucked into Yuki's hand as it grabbed and tugged, and rubbed his aching erection.

"Need more, baby? Roll over and take off these shorts!" Yuki said as he got up and moved to his bags. He pulled out a bottle of strawberry lube. Turning back around, he saw Shuichi on his hands and knees. His erection was softly throbbing in his pants. "Good boy, are you ready to be prepared for the main coarse?" Yuki murmured as he squirted lube into his fingers.

Gently pressing against the rim, he rubbed and prodded, listening to the soft sounds of Shuichi's moans. Gently pushing in, he twirled and wiggled the finger, drawing out moans and whines from Shuichi. Slowly, though Shuichi didnt need it, he began to add another finger.

"NOOO! Please...Please no more, need you! PLEASE Yuki!" Shuichi cried out, violently shuddering as Yuki prodded his prostate.

"Fine, but tomorrow, we go by my rules." Yuki grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount on his erection.

"YES, oh yes anything Yuki anything...please anything!" Shuichi collapsed on his elbows, moaning in anticipation.

Yuki climbed behind Shuichi, smirking, he slapped Shuichi on the ass before plunging in, groaning at the tightness caused by the slap.

"OHHHHH! Yesssssssssssssssss!" Shuichi hissed as he was filled to the brim.

Yuki began to plunge in and out, violently and erratically knowing that tomorrow would be even more passionate. They began to feel the tense orgasm building fast and then...

"YES!"

"_FUCK_!"

They fell on the bed, breathing deeply.

_"I love you, Yuki..."_

_"Love you, Brat..."_

* * *

_Please Read and Review! _


	2. Day 2

Welcome to the second chapter of Honeymoon! I am sorry if you cannot review but this asshat was trolling all up in my story! So, only members can review!

In this chapter its day 2 This story will have the 2 weeks they were on the honeymoon, and the day after! So, that's 15 chapters in all!

Please enjoy, if you don't – only constructive criticism, no flames!

* * *

"Mmmmm, Yuki?" Shuichi mumbled into the pillow, reaching out to Yuki, grabbing something soft.

"OUCH! Damn brat, that's my hair!" Yuki growled. He retaliated by smacking Shuichi's ass.

"OOHHH!" Shuichi moaned, soft globes jiggling. Shuichi blushed and tried to leave the bed.

"So, my little Shuichi likes a nice spanking? Well, who am I to deny him something?" Yuki purred and yanked Shuichi back in bed. Yuki, who was wearing soft pajama pants, slid Shuichi over his crouch. Shuichi, who was bare, moaned as his hardening erection touched cool silk-like textures.

"Are you gonna count them? Or should I? How about one for each time you came before me? So, about 45? Is that good?" Yuki teased, messaging Shuichi's cheeks.

"No! Too much! Mmmmm!" Shuichi begged, thrusting up into Yuki's hands.

"No? Maybe 10, 5 for pulling my hair, and 5 for moaning Ryuichi's name in your sleep again!" Yuki growled. He steadied Shuichi and brought his hand down in a quick 'SLAP'.

"AHHHH!" Slightly pink cheeks bounced.

'SLAP'

"MMM!" Reddening orbs jiggled again

'SLAP'

"YES! More!" Hips pressed up against the next hit.

'SLAP'

"Fuck! YAAA!" A hardening erection jerked near Yuki's thigh.

'SLAP'

"Faster! FASTER!"

'SLAP'

'SLAP'

'SLAP'

'SLAP'

'SLAP'

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNHHH! Yuki!" Shuichi came hard jerking in Yuki's lap, panting as his orgasm began to slow.

"wove woo, wuki" Shuichi mumbled before passing out.

"Love you, brat." The click of a lighter sounded in the room. Exhaling, Yuki began to comb through Shuichi's hair, laying a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving the bed. He picked up his laptop, his muse had returned.

* * *

WELL! Review so I know what to edit or change! NO FLAMES OR TROLLING! Oh, I don't have WORD or spell check, so sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Day 3

Honeymoon Chapter 3!

Sorry for the wait! With Holidays, Finals, I have a drum group so we have been practicing as well as performing, and its just been hectic (GO KIDAIKO!) ! I recently got a twitter account, BasiliskIshikir so Yeah, also a Facebook, its in my profile. Ummm...Oh, I broke up with my girlfriend...well it was mutual because of the age difference, and stuff. Still friends, but not dating. Sigh, I don't have anything else, so once I get some subscribers on Twitter, I begin updating. So yeah. On with the story!

Day 3

'Click' 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' Click' 'Click' Click' 'Click 'Click' 'Click' Click' 'Click' Click' 'Click

"Mmmm, Yuki, sleep sleep time," Shuichi mumbled.

"Shut up, Brat, have work to do!" Yuki whispered still typing just as fast. A dying cigarette was on the ash tray, obviously lit and forgotten, glowed soft red.

Shuichi got up, walking over to where Yuki typed, he gently shifted to his knees, his ass still tingling from the spanking. Unbuttoning Yuki's pants, he licked at Yuki's cock through soft boxers.

"Hmm...Stop, I'm trying to...type.." Yuki mumbled, fingers faltering on his work. Quickly saving his work, he shut his laptop. "I need to...stop...fuck!" Yuki gripped onto Shuichi's head, grinding his still cover dick against Shuichi's face.

"No! My pace, or sucking!" Shuichi pushed away Yuki's hands, squeezing the wrists tightly as a warning. Shuichi slowly pulled out Yuki's cock, it twitched rapidly as Shuichi blew warm air onto it. "Aww, Yuki look, its so hard!" Shuichi licked it all the way to the top. Moaning loudly, Yuki clenched his hands, wanting to fuck Shuichi's face.

"Hur... Hurry! Have to...to come!" Yuki whispered despritly. "Need it! Sooo badly!" He whimpered.

"Why? Are you sure you dont want me to drag it out, make you beg, make get so close to edge, only pull you back? I thought you liked teasing Yuki?" Shuichi said, licking up and down the base of the erection.

"no! No! NO! Need it now, please, please, PLEase...need it so much...mmmm...arghhh...nghhh!" Yuki moaned, so tense, so...close!

"Mmmmm...okay, just this once." Shuichi chided, before swollowing Yuki to the base.

"SON OF A...FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" Yuki scream.

"MMMMmmmmMMMMM" Shuichi's muffled laugh as cum leaked around his lips.

* * *

"Yuki, you came really fast tonight. What were you writing?"

Yuki blushed, before lighting another cigarette.

So, how was it? Cheap, and fast? Or Rich and creamy? REVIEW!


	4. Day 4

Hey my readers! I know, I know, its been quite awhile since I wrote anything, but today, I am finally uploading again!

Okay, the Hiro reference is my friend Miku-Chan! Hi Fer!

Here we go!

* * *

Day 4.

–

"...mmm...Yuki...snore...more...right there...oooohhhh" Shuichi moaned in his sleep, arms stretched over head, his legs twitching in pleasure. His naked body glistened in the morning light, sweating from his dream sex. Yuki purred in delight as his fantastic lover was open for business. Grabbing the lotion, and camera, he planned his attack.

-Fifteen minutes later-

'SNAP' 'SNAP' Shuichi's eye lids fluttered over the bright flashes. "That's right baby, keep twitching, Hiro is going to love this." He heard a sly voice murmur. He tried to shift, but his hands and feet wouldn't move from their current position.

"You awake brat?" Yuki purred.

"Wha...what happened?" Shuichi shrieked. His legs weren't wrapped but didn't move. And everything below his elbow was paralyzed. "Yuki! What did you do?" He began to struggle, Yuki snickered, before getting closer.

"Babe, I used that muscle relaxing lotion Ryuuichi gave us, remember?" Yuki whispered, licking at Shuichi's ear. "Now, lets get down to business!" Grabbing the lotion, Yuki began to prepare Shuichi's hole, slow and gently, causing Shuichi to screech indignantly. Begging and pleading does nothing to Yuki, who, as stated by Shuichi yesterday, loves teasing.

Soon, after 3 fingers, Shuichi is livid. "Fuck me damnit! DO IT!" He growled. Shaking his head, Yuki leans over Shuichi, moving his legs around Yuki's waist. Pushing forward, and... "Yes..!" Pulling in and out, slowly...passionately...to the point of insanity... "Please...Yuki...Need..." Shuichi, who's muscles were beginning to move again, sluggishly moved is arms around Yuki.

"Shhhh...Almost there baby." Yuki began to grind against Shuichi's prostate, causing Shuichi to squeal.

"I cant..cant... OHHHH!" Darkness dotting his eyes, Shuichi arched up and passed out.

"MMMMMMMM!" Yuki pit his lip as he came, purring in contentment. "Love you, koibito..."

* * *

SORRY! I thought I posted this! OOOPS! Anyway comment or not, add or not, just no spam or douche baggery! Short I know, but about to do another chapter so dont worry!


	5. Day 5

Hey, Adding a new chapter! Faster than last time right? Haha!

Anyway, this is more related to after Song got back from Japan, as he was looking for his Sister and her daughter. Thankfully, after a week they were found, however after they were found Song was more...distant? Or maybe ashamed about his lack of control and such, because he is recently married and with the radiation and all the aftershocks (one was 7.6!) He could have easily been harmed or something, and do to this, he hasn't been as affectionate, so this chapter has a take on that.

Oh, and it mentions Shuichi's rape, and to tell you, Rico, who is playing Shuichi, was stalked for months and taken by some douche, so he is fearful of sudden movements behind him. So, in this, the feelings of Yuki (Song) and Shuichi (Rico) have been expressed in real life. However, Song wasn't ever raped, or stalked and Yuki's reaction is from the Animes view only.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Day 5**

Silence. Other than the birds outside and the slight sunshine flowing in from the curtain, Shuichi might have thought it was night. There was no lighter clicking, or tapping on the computer, just...utter...silence. Sitting up in bed, Shuichi saw Yuki, just in sleeping pants pacing around the room. Completely unaware of Shuichi being awake, Yuki continued pacing.

"Yuki?" Shuichi sat up. Shifting slightly, Shuichi felt the ache of a good nights fuck, and hummed in pleasure.

"Hey...are you sore?" Yuki fluttered over to Shuichi, but didn't touch him.

"A little, but not much...Are you okay?" Shuichi reached out to touch Yuki, who moved away from the dainty hand.

"Yeah...Are you sure your okay? I mean...I shouldn't have done that with out your permission and..." Yuki trailed off, his face showing regret, fear, guilt, sadness, remorse, did I forget GUILT! The foreign facial expression stunned Shuichi.

"No, its okay! I love you Yuki, and I trust you, if I didn't I'd tell you to stop!" Shuichi pulled Yuki towards him, kissing him on the lips.

"But...after...you know...I thought..." Yuki stammered.

"You were too, Yuki, and you trust me, right?" Shuichi whispered.

"Yes! Of course!" Yuki said forcefully, "I know that, but...I shouldn't have done that with out you knowing."

"Dont take the spontaneousness out of our relationship! You know I mean it when I say stop, and you know my sounds of pleasure, and you know when to stop!" Shuichi began to ramble, but was stopped by Yuki's lips, a silent I love you rang in the air.

Silence. Other than the soft moans and sounds of skin, one might think all were asleep.

* * *

Short, like the previous but its the end of the year, so here comes the tests! Okay, no smex in this chapter, but Its been on my desktop too long, so here you go!


	6. Not a Chapter, a Good-Bye

I really wish things could be different, but I've lost inspiration with this story, and all my others. It sucks, and I personally HATE it when authors just leave and never tell people why. So here is why-

1. School. Stupid reason yes, but I'm trying to get accepted to BCIT for my graduate program, and my grades have fallen. Forcing ideas to flow is like trying to get blood from a rock.

2. Relationships. Not mine, I am a single as can be, but friends are moving on, and leaving me behind. I don't care about friends, I care about not being alone, cuz it sucks and I suck and the world sucks.

3. My lack of ability. Let's face it. My writing is choppy, and cluttered, and inconsistent. It's awful, and my recent English teacher said it was "like a wood chipper to my eyes." Harsh, but true.

4. Myself. I am lazy, and when I'm not lazy, I am working on my art, something I am good at, and when I'm not working on my art, it's puzzles, it's reading, it's family, it's this and that and then it's unfair to the 10, 15 people who read this, and get surprised when I do update.

So this is goodbye, until I randomly pop up again, with a prologue and nothing else.

**ALL WORKS ARE UP FOR GRABS! WILL POST WHO GETS THEM FIRST, BUT I PERSONALLY DON'T CARE WHO TAKES THEM!**


End file.
